


Healing Wounds

by CheerfullyCynical



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Blushing Alec, Domestic Fluff, Gen, He's so cute, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, I just want these boys back together, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Episode AU: s03e19, Pre-Episode AU: s03e19, This fic starts fluffy cos we want it and ends fluffy because this fandom needs it, and also just need some FLUFF, hurt!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: Some wounds need traumatic events to fix.Or, Malec fluff is in the air before season 3b, Alec is a blushing boyfriend, and Magnus will always be there for him, even if he cuts an idiotic deal with his father.





	Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I have become addicted to Malec. I read the books when I was fourteen (now I'm 21) and found the show, um, two weeks ago? I only just learned that the show was canceled and we only have TWO MORE EPISODES. W I L D. Anyway, enjoy! <3

Magnus was never one to be a worry wort.

In fact, before a certain beautiful Shadowhunter had entered his life, he rather enjoyed the highlights of owning a club – the music loud enough to replace loneliness, the bodies pressed closely together, and the drinks at the ready. And, when that wasn’t enough, the ease of finding a partner looking for a good time.

Now, however, with eight glorious months of dating Alexander, he had become – much to his dismay – a stressed lover waiting for his beloved.

He took a swing of his whiskey and hummed as it left a subtle trail of fire in his throat. It was certainly nicer than the frantic pace of his heart. He none too gracefully placed the glass cup down on the ledge of his balcony. He watched as it tittered, nearly falling down to the street below.

“ _Meow.”_

Magnus turned his head, smiling slightly as Chairman Meow rubbed against in ankle, his tail wrapping perfectly around his leg.

“Yes, lovely?” He cooed, picking him up and cradling him in his arms, “What does my favorite companion need?”

Chairman Meow purred in his arms but turned his eyes to look directly at Magnus’ face. As if the cat could read his mind, he demanded to be let down. Magnus did so, intrigued as his cat turned away and walked back inside to his loft.

“ _Meow.”_

Shrugging to himself, Magnus followed him, only a little curious at his strange behavior. At least he was distracted from his stressful thoughts. Magnus followed Chairman Meow to his own bedroom, amused to see the furry nutball relax onto the bed.

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?” Magnus asked him, looking longingly at the silk sheets. He had a record number of clients today, most of them with minor issues that could have been handled by any warlock. He could feel the tension in his neck caused by clenching his jaw.

And, even though most of his anger came from not knowing anything about Alexander’s ware bouts, If Alexander didn’t call him by now, no doubt his boyfriend would do it in the morning. “It wouldn’t hurt to go to sleep.”

Of course, Chairman Meow didn’t reply. However, the cat stretched out fully, back legs nearly on one of his pillows. The image only made Magnus think of Alec – how he only required one, mostly flat, pillow to sleep. It took months for him to sleep under two layers of blanket instead of one.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus was ready to collapse in his bed. He sighed lightly, wishing he had Alexander’s arms to look forward too.

Wishing that he knew where Alexander was.

Refusing to be worried any longer, Magnus rolled onto his side and put his hand on Chairman’s soft back, lightly scratching at him. Alexander would call him when he could.

With that thought, Magnus closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Magnus woke to the sound of his front door opening.

He opened his eyes slowly, knowing that it was Alexander. Magnus stretched, looking at the clock and groaning almost soundlessly at the early hour it stated. Instead of going to greet his boyfriend, he stayed in bed, knowing that Alexander would eventually make his way to his room anyway.

Magnus listened carefully as his Shadowhunter moved around in his – their – home, quietly setting down what sounded like his bow and quiver.

Alexander’s typically quiet footsteps were louder than normal. It wasn’t exactly unusually for Alec to be tired after a mission, yet to Magnus’s ears something did sound worryingly some different. Magnus waited to hear the footsteps down the hall, yet they never came.

Realizing that something _was_ wrong, he sprung up from his bed. With a flick of his hand, clothes were thrown on his body. Worried, Magnus hurried his steps towards the living room.

The first thing that Magnus spotted was the rather disgusting footprints of dark green blood painting a small portion of his entryway. The bloody boots were thrown to the side of the front door with Alexander’s weapons, still dripping what had to of been wolf’s blood.

Next was the black jacket, normally put carefully onto the coat rack, thrown on top of the dirty ensemble on the ground. It was cut in multiple places and, instead of green blood, it was nearly drenched in ash from what appear to be multiple demons.

When Magnus finally spotted Alexander, it took everything in him not to rush to his boyfriend’s side and startle him.

Alexander was sitting on the living room couch, carefully and slowly removing the stained shirt he was wearing. Cuts littered his body, along with rivers of blood. Magnus could see the healing rune etched onto his lover’s skin, but it appeared to be doing nothing.

Making sure his footsteps were loud, Magnus stepped out from his hallway and moved towards the couch. Alexander stopped all moment, turning his eyes towards him.

“Magnus!” Alexander stopped his poor attempt at removing his shirt and looked at him, his eyes softening. Magnus’ heart ached at that look. “Did I wake up? I’m so sorry, you’re usually up at this time and-”

“Never mind that.” Magnus told him, not quite believing that he was apologizing at this very moment. Magnus kneeled in front of his boyfriend, wincing as he got a closer look at the damage. No wonder Alec was having a hard time getting his shirt off; it was practically glued to him by his own injuries.

“Oh,” Magnus said gently, unable to help himself. “Alexander.”

Predictably, the Shadowhunter blushed. “I’m fine. Just…Exhausted. The iratzes Jace covered me in took away the worst of it.”

Magnus, not quite believing him, tutted, wincing at a particularly nasty looking cut on Alex’s dominate arm. “Let me-”

Alec grabbed lightly at his wrist, stopping Magnus before he could even summon his magic. “I’m fine,” He repeated. “Don’t waste your magic for this. I just need a shower.”

If there was one thing Magnus learned while dating _this_ Shadowhunter, it was that Alexander thought he didn’t ever deserve anything. Magnus understood where this deep seated, misguided heroism came from, but it was heart wrenching to listen to.

Magnus, without prompting, used Alexander’s grip against him and pulled his wrist up to his lips, giving it a light kiss. He used Alec’s ridiculous blushing to his advantage. “I’m not ‘wasting magic,’ darling. I want to help you.”

Magnus was reminded suddenly of months ago. Alexander had only hours ago called of his wedding. His parents were not speaking to him, his parabatai didn’t understand, and his sister was overjoyed. Yet, Alec sat on the very same couch and sat there, without saying a word, for hours.

_“What did I do?”_

_Magnus froze. He didn’t realize it, but he was marking patterns on Alexander’s hand for hours now, simply running his finger nails over the scarred skin in order to calm the both of them down. Shakily, he intertwined his fingers with the confused boy._

_Magnus said nothing to the question. Eventually, he hoped, Alexander would realize that he did it for himself._

_Alexander got up from the couch suddenly – all jerky movements with no confidence. “I should go.”_

_Magnus got up with him, their hands still pressed together. Alexander stared at their hands, head titled as if it was the greatest mystery to solve. He squeezed his hand lightly, deflating._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Magnus didn’t quite know what he was apologizing for, yet he let him. Magnus knew that one ruined wedding wouldn’t solve Alexander’s greatest insecurities, yet it was still a shock to see him so crazed._

_“I want to help you.”_

_Alexander shook his head slightly, wincing as he pulled his hand away. “I can’t stay.”_

_And with that, without even as much as a goodbye, Alec made his way to his front door clumsily, without ever turning around to look at him. It hurt more than Magnus realized._

_When Alec opened his front door after gathering his various weapons he had thrown to the ground, his love finally turned too look at him. His eyes softened, looking pained. “I’m sorry. I’ll- I’ll call you. Soon. I just…”_

_And he was gone._

Alexander looked him in the eyes now, tension draining out of him. He smiled – something filled with exhaustion yet teeming with love.  “Okay.”

“Okay.” Magnus echoed, squeezing his love’s wrists in thanks. Magnus ran his hand over the nasty looking wound on Alexander’s arm and let his magic flow through him and towards Alexander. Almost immediately, Alec relaxed.

“A member of Luke’s pack was killed,” Alexander explained, closing his eyes in pure relaxation as Magnus moved his magic through various injuries, “When we arrived, there was a whole horde of demons. Without Luke’s pack, there’s no way we would have gotten out of there.”

Magnus hummed, reminding himself to thank Luke. The ex-Shadowhunter had done all lot for all of them. “I’m surprised I’m not seeing your parabatai here – he’s usually the reckless one.”

Alec chuckled good naturally, “Clary got a nasty cut on her arm near the beginning. She was fine, but Jace stuck to her like glue for the rest of the fight. No time to be reckless.”

Magnus snapped his fingers, summoning a wet rag to his hand. He could banish the blood on Alexander’s arms, but the need to simply _touch_ him after such a long day was too immense.

Alec’s eyes snapped open as soon as the rag touched his arm. “Um? I-”

Magnus shushed him, even though his was smiling at Alec’s absolutely adorable behavior when being taken care of. “Relax.”

Alec, predictably, didn’t relax. Instead, he watched as Magnus gently took the rag up and down his runed arm. His blush only grew.

“Magnus…”

Magnus hummed, banishing the dirty rag. Magnus looked at Alec’s shirt, determining that ‘magicking’ away the item of clothing would be easier than prying it off his body. “May I?” Magnus asked, tugging on the sleeve of the shirt.

“Y,” Alec cough, voice rough. “Yeah.”

Magnus waved his hand, thinking that he was furthering the sexual tension, but instead it had Magnus freezing in place, mouth slightly falling open in surprise.

His boyfriend was one large bruise – it was as if he was more red and purple than skin tone. It started directly in the middle of his chest and went all the way down to the end of his ribs. To make matter worse, a shallow yet long cut went from his lover collarbone down near the center of his stomach.

Magnus could say nothing – how was it that the healing rune didn’t fix this? Was Alexander _worse_ than this before he made his way home?

Magnus knew he was dating a Shadowhunter – he knew that they were soldiers before anything else. He’s _seen_ Alexander hurt more times than he liked to say. But this? Seeing him clearly coming back from battle was a harsh slap of reality on how different their lives are.

“Magnus?” Alexander questioned. Truly worried, his boyfriend put a strong hand on his shoulder, holding him steady, “What’s wrong?”

Magnus shook his head, putting on a small smile to ease his boyfriend, “It’s nothing. Why don’t you lay down and I’ll grab a couple of things to heal that?”

But Alec didn’t release his gentle grip on his shoulder. “No, something…Happened. Are you sure you’re okay?”

It was a new thing for Alexander to ask him. Only a few months ago had Alexander gained the courage to ask Magnus what he was truly thinking when he was upset. Magnus always encourage the questions, but right now he regretted it.

“Really, love,” Magnus said, getting up from his crouched position and heading to his potions supply. He would need at least two containers of salve to help with a bruise that large. “I’m fine.”

Alexander slowly released his shoulder. “Sorry. I, uh, thank you - for getting the shirt off of me.”

Magnus turned away, but smiled wickedly, “Alexander, it is my pleasure to undress you. Anytime.”

Alec chocked behind him, both laughing and spluttering at the same time. “Magnus!”

Magnus laughed along with him, snickering slightly at the state of his boyfriend. There was a man, half undressed in his living room, blushing at the idea of having sex no matter how many times they had done it.

For now, Magnus could forget about their differences. Besides, he had a Shadowhunter to heal.

He grabbed what he needed and strode back into the room. Alexander had maneuvered himself on the couch, laying down finally. His eyes were closed, nearly asleep.

“Sorry, darling,” Magnus told him, once again kneeling down on his, thankfully, fluffy carpet. “Stay awake a bit longer.”

“You ask so nicely,” Alec told him, obviously exhausted, “And who I am to say no to a handsome warlock?”

Magnus, surprised at such a nice compliment coming from his Alexander, blushed slightly. Apparently, this was Alexander’s intentioned, seeing as his eyes filled with mirth at Magnus’ plight.

“Gotcha.” Alec whispered, staring into Magnus eyes. Magnus _melted._ He was convinced no one could say no to such a face.

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus dipped his fingers into the salve, warming it in his hands, “You got me. How dare you.”

Alec snorted, amused. “You don’t have to do this, you know,” He said, turning serious once again, “Really. I’ll be rested by tomorrow morning and be able to use more iratzes. I’m fine.”

“I want to.” Magnus answered him, refusing to listen to such a stupid display of…Whatever Alexander wanted to call his behavior.

Alexander finally relaxed once again. He closed his eyes just a Magnus began to run his hands across his chest, carefully controlling the blue hue of his magic as the salve helped to relax Alec’s muscles.

“Feels nice.” Alec mumbled, eyes still closed. Magnus felt his lover’s heartbeat on his hands, also relaxed by it. At least being injured allowed Magnus to touch his boyfriend more than usual.

“I’m glad you think so,” Magnus told him, just for the sake of conversation, “Some people can’t stand the feeling of my magic.”

Magnus expected Alec to answer, but as he turned to look at his boyfriend, he realized that he had finally fallen asleep. A smile over took his face, admiring how exactly they had ended up in this moment.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, stopping his magic and tracing the jaw of his boyfriend with his index finger. Magnus knew that that was a ticklish spot for him, “You need a shower, love.”

Alec hummed, turning his head away from Magnus’ tickling. He opened his eyes slowly, completely relaxed. “Love you.”

Magnus’ heart stopped. There was such _love_ in Alec’s eyes that he felt his own tear up just a little. Without hesitating, Magnus brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Alexander was quick to put one of his hands on his neck, bringing them closer.

When they parted, they both smiled stupidly at each other, breathless.

“I should get injured more often.” Alec muttered good naturally, still smiling at Magnus. He groaned himself into a sitting position, looking down at his chest. Magnus’ healing, Afterall, was interrupted.

But he was healed. Most of him, at least.

“Feeling okay?” Magnus asked, still slightly breathless. His mind felt fuzzy with happiness. “I can-”

“I’m perfect,” Alec said, putting their foreheads together. He was sweaty, but Magnus couldn’t give one single crap about that. “Because of you.”

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s back, needing to be closer to him. “I love you too.”

They stayed wrapped in each other arms, closer than they had ever been. Even as Magnus’s knees began to ache, he stayed in this spot, planting soft kisses on Alexander’s lips when he could. But, even Magnus had to admit that his boyfriend smelled.

“Shower,” Magnus groaned, forcing himself away, “Please.”

“That bad, huh?” Alec said, but it was said in teasing. “I’ll meet you in bed?”

Magnus didn’t even care that it wasn’t for sex. “Of course, darling. Be quick.”

Magnus watched with a careful eye as Alec forced himself into a stand position. Apparently satisfied, his boyfriend shuffled off in the direction of the bathroom, yawning.

Still smiling, Magnus snapped his fingers at the mess around him, cleaning everything. Alec would usually feel bad about it and clean it himself, but tonight wasn’t for Alec to worry. Magnus was going to make sure they his injured Shadowhunter got a good sleep.

Humming to himself, he made his way to their bedroom, chuckling when he spotted Chairman Meow. The cat moved to the end of the bed, exactly where he was usually when Alexander slept over.

“Thank you,” Magnus complimented, throwing his shirt off of him, “Alec will be pleased not to fight for our love tonight.”

Chairman Meow said nothing, as expected. Magnus swore that the cat knew what he was saying however. Magnus moved under the covers and waited, closing his eyes just slightly.

Magnus woke to arms around his torso.

It was as if he had time traveled. A sun beam directly in his eyes had him rolling over, carefully maneuvering the heavy arms around him to make him more comfortable.

Last nights events came back to him in a rush. He smiled wide, running a delicate touch over his lover cheek. Alexander curled up more under the covers, hugging Magnus tighter. But, ever the Shadowhunter, he woke up, also smiling.

“Good morning.” Alexander greeted, retracting one arm and grabbing at Magnus’ hand.

“Morning.” Magnus echoed, squeezing his digits, “How are you feeling?”

Alec rolled his shoulders, looking surprised, “Amazing.”

Magnus’ chest expanded. He scooted himself closer to Alec, putting his head on his shoulder. “Yes, you are.”

Magnus could feel Alec shake is head, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, they stayed happily wrapped up in each other’s arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Magnus woke up.

The sun was shining, the New York pigeons were squawking.

When Magnus rolled over, his love wasn’t next to him. Instead, the only thing that greeted him was the small, dark guest room of Maryse Lightwood. Magnus sagged in the bed, bone tired.

He missed…He missed Alexander. He missed his loft; he missed his title … But he missed Alexander more than any of those things.

Even if his father had returned his magic, none of it was worth the love that Alexander provided.

He put an arm over his eyes, feeling hot tears build behind it. He was _pathetic._ Why did his father return _now?_ Why was he constantly trying to be with him? Magnus had spent _years_ away from his monster of a father. Why now, when he was at his lowest, did his father care?

Why return his magic?

How did his father _get here?_ What idiot would call upon the King of Edom?

And then, Magnus had a horrible thought.

Alec broke up with him… A day later, his father returned with his magic in tow.

Even an idiot could understand what kind of deal his lover had made. Worse yet, Magnus could understand the reasons _why_ Alexander had done it – could clearly envision his lover’s face as he glared, headstrong, at his father, demanding his magic back.

Magnus growled, furious that he didn’t see it before.

With a grounding snap of his fingers, he threw his clothes and makeup on, feeling something ignite in his chest. He didn’t dare give it a name, too scared to find out he was wrong, but relieved that he had _something._

He grabbed the only thing of Alec he had left, the omamori, and clutched it in his hand, bringing on a tracking spell. The magic pooled from his chest to his hands and, in a record amount of time, he realized his idiotic boyfriend was on patrol in Central Park.

With a wave of his hand, he opened a portal to the closest location he could and stepped out.

Immediately, he knew that something was wrong. The mundanes were missing, something entirely impossible for Central Park. The silence was another hint of demon activity – it was the most peaceful thing he had ever heard, which was simply not okay for New York City.

Magnus called about a location spell once again, following it to where Alec was. But, to his surprise, he didn’t have to wait long. He heard a shout and, dazed, Magnus only just in time threw up and shield to block an oncoming stinger.

“Magnus!” Isabelle Lightwood called, looking surprised, “What are you-?”

“Get down!” Jace shouted, just in time. Isabelle dove away from a demon’s claws. In a move that Magnus almost didn’t catch, Jace brought down his Seraph blade into the demon’s back, turning it into ash.

The chaos around him was astounding, don’t get Magnus wrong, but he had better things to do than watch demon’s harm the only Shadowhunters he cared about.

With a dramatic dance of his hands, he summoned a fireball so hot that it was blue. As if this was his every day job, he easily fired off three of them, a precise shot to the chest destroyed each demon that was left, covering the land in ash.

Breathing deeply and ignoring the look of shock on the two Shadowhunter’s faces, he moved towards them and asked one question:

“Alexander?”

They both said nothing, but Magnus could tell that they had something to hide. Jace, to no surprise to anyone, walked away, not bothering to answer any questions.

“He’s an idiot and my brother,” Isabelle told him, looking unhappy, “But I can’t tell you anything.”

Magnus opened his mouth, ready to demand answers, only for Isabelle to turn point behind her. “We got separated. He’s with a different patrol two minutes away.”

“Thank you.” Magnus told her, giving her a respectful nod.

He began to walk, only for Isabelle to put an arm to his chest to physical stop him. “He’s hurting. I know what he did was stupid and rash, but he did what he thought was right.”

Magnus said nothing. He couldn’t give his speech twice even if he wanted to.

Isabelle didn’t remove her arm.

“I know,” Magnus told her, finally looking at her face. She was just as headstrong as her brother, even if she didn’t realize it. “But it was not his choice to make.”

Isabelle nodded, looking just a bit more upset. However, she moved her arm away and walked towards Jace. Taking a deep breath, Magnus began to walk rough the direction Isabelle pointed to.

She was right – he really was only a short distance away. Magnus watched, heart in his throat, as Alexander fired arrow after arrow, never missing and never hesitating. But, without Jace, no one was looking after his weakest spot.

In slow motion, Magnus watched as a demon managed to get past Alec’s defenses. Faster than light, the demon’s claws racked down Alexander’s chest.

As if he was only inches away, Magnus heard his love’s gasp of pain. Feeling nauseous, Magnus summoned yet another fireball. As if someone else was in his body, he threw the ball, watching in grim satisfaction as it turned to ash.

Magnus was running. In mere moments, he was at Alexander’s side, slinging his arm around his shoulders and bringing him away from the danger.

“Ma-Magnus?”

Magnus hushed him, shocked at the turn of events. Moments ago, he was so angry that he thought he was going to yell at Alec for hours – he was going to keep him at arm’s length and _be mad_ for as long as he desired.

Now, all he wanted to do was hug Alexander to his chest and make sure he survived. Barely thinking properly, he opened a portal to who knows where.

“Jace.” Alec whispered, stopping him.

Jace. Of course, parabatai runes were stronger. Magnus had to start thinking with his head again. But Alec didn’t mean that he _needed_ Jace. Jace, with Isabelle in tow, were running towards them. Magnus waited impatiently for them, letting Jace take Alec’s other arm around his shoulders.

When they came out of the portal, Magnus realized that the destination was Ragnor Fell’s house.

“Put him on the couch,” Magnus told Jace, gesturing with his head towards the rather ugly red couch that Ragnor owned. Gently, the two of them laid the unconscious Shadowhunter down.

They all looked down at the massive cut. Blood soaked Alexander’s entire shirt, even pooling to the waistband of his pants. Worse yet, Alexander was pale and silent.

With a snap, Magnus removed his shirt, only just managing to hold in his gasp at the three claw marks that went from Alexander’s shoulder all the way to his hip.

“By the Angel.” Isabelle whispered. Ever the warrior, she ran to the kitchen, grabbing what Magnus assumed was water and a rag. Jace was already tracing the stamina rune. An iratze wouldn’t help until Magnus managed to get the poison out of his system.

Magnus started the ceremony, muttering Latin as his magic moved around Alexander, healing the worst of it. The cuts, slowly, pulsed, receding and closing.

Alec let out a whine of pain, lifting himself up from the couch without even realizing it. He opened his eyes suddenly, gasping.

Like a light was switch, he was unconscious again just as Magnus finished the last of his spell.

“Jace.”

Jace didn’t hesitate. He quickly began itching the iratze on his chest, clearly worried for his parabatai. None of them were taking Alec’s injury well.

When Jace was done, the only evidence of such a bad wound was the blood that stayed Alexander’s chest. Isabelle started to wash it off with a rag. Magnus was immediately brought back to a night that felt like million of years ago.

“Izzy,” Jace said suddenly. Magnus was not surprised to see deep exhaustion in his eyes. “the institute is calling Alec. We should go and distract them.”

“I’m not leaving.” Isabelle protested, but she stopped washing the blood from her brother’s chest. “I don’t care what the Clave has to say about it.”

“Go,” Magnus told her, taking the rag gently from her shaking hands, “I’ll call you when Alec is up.”

The two Shadowhunters looked at each other, silently communicating. Magnus, even exhausted, rolled his eyes at the dramatics of it all, “I won’t yell at him until he’s fit as a fiddle. Here-”

Magnus opened a portal to the Institute with a wave of his hand. “I’ll call you when he’s up.” He repeated.

Tight lipped, Jace nodded. He squeezed Alec’s shoulder, a private, intense action that had Magnus unconsciously feeling jealous at their relationship. However, now was not the time for that can of worms. Isabelle kissed her brother’s forehead, wiping away his sweaty hair.

When the portal closed, Magnus felt himself become boneless. He collapsed on the chair across from the couch, watching as Alexander’s chest moved up in and down.

A sudden need to touch Alexander took over him. He got to his feet as if the chair was on fire. Stupidly thinking he needed a reason to touch him, Magnus grabbed the rag that was thrown into a new red-stained bucket of water.

He froze, inches away from his chest. He was _supposed_ to be furious right now – supposed to yell at Alexander and ask him why he thought this was the best course of action.

Instead, he found himself relieved that Alexander didn’t actually want to breakup with him.

Huffing, Magnus finally brought the rag, now infused with his healing magic, to his love’s chest and washed away the blood. It was morbid yet relaxing, having Alexander so close.

He continued this for a while, relishing in the fact they that were both here.

“Feels nice.”

Magnus stopped, looking towards Alexander’s face. His eyes were still closed, yet he had a small smile on his face.

Magnus chuckled lowly, also thinking of the first time this had happened. “I’ve spoiled you.”

“Probably,” Alec agreed, falling silent. His eyes stayed closed. He was exhausted. Magnus was exhausted.

“I’m sorry.” Alec whispered, clearly fighting the sleep he needed, “Magnus-”

“Not now, love,” Magnus told him, grabbing his hand and forcing it on Magnus’ face. It felt _so right._ Magnus kissed his wrist, relived just to see him alive, “We’ll talk later.”

“Love you.”

Magnus’ eyes pooled with tears yet again. This time, they felt right.

“Aku Cinta Kamu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the MUCH NEED HURT AND COMFORT FIC. I mean, honestly, Malec is just too depressing right now. I also hope you enjoyed my...Fix of Alec's deal. I know we didn't really deal with the feelings at the end, but I figured that was a pretty good ending. Let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
